


Out of the Ocean

by Deathangelgw



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22569316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: This is for the 2020 Slashy Valentine! Thank you Lynndyre for the awesome prompt! I hope you enjoy it! Glorfindel returns from the dead and must deal with the fact that those he loved were gone. Elrond and Celeborn are there for him.
Relationships: Glorfindel & Elrond Peredhel & Celeborn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: 2020 My Slashy Valentine





	Out of the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lynndyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/gifts).



Title: Out of the Ocean  
Author: Deathangelgw  
Author email: deathangelgw@gmail.com  
Disclaimer: These are the property of the Tolkien estate. I’m merely playing with them! No harm no foul!  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: Hurt/Comfort, sap, dark, angst  
Pairings: Glorfindel+Elrond+Celeborn  
Timeline: 1600 Second Age  
Summary: Glorfindel returns from the dead and must deal with the fact that those he loved were gone. Elrond and Celeborn are there for him.  
Word Count: 3397 words  
Beta: MA-chan!  
A/N: This is for the 2020 Slashy Valentine! Thank you Lynndyre for the awesome prompt! I hope you enjoy it! Praise is much loved! Any flames can be used in thepits of Barad-dûr!

{March 25, 1600 Second Age}

The soft sounds of the ocean surrounded him as he rested, carefully treading water even as the gentle waves pushed him closer to his destination. Over his breathing, he could hear the sound of waves hitting the shoreline in the distance and he felt his spirits lifting and giving him some energy again. His eyes closed as warmth cocooned him, holding him up and filling him with resolve. Since his return and the shock of nearly drowning in the sea, he had been protected by a force that he knew to be Ossë. No danger had approached him since and he had never been in danger of drowning since he’d returned and had begun to swim towards wherever he was being led to.

With a soft sigh of resignation even as his arms and legs protested with fatigue, he began to swim once more, dredging up the strength to go on as he began to see the land that he had been hearing. Seagull cries began to float over to him faintly, growing in strength as he grew nearer to his destination. 

Suddenly, it felt as if the waves were carrying him, lifting him gently up and forward with each swell, yet not once did the water crash over his head and be close to drowning him. Soon he was speeding towards the shore until his feet finally found purchase on land and he could stand shakily. He fell to his knees and crawled forward until he slumped onto the wet beach. He panted for air, trembling in exhaustion. After a bit, he passed out, too tired to do anything more.

When he came back to consciousness, he felt the waves lapping at his calves, waking him gently, yet urgently. He realized that the tide was coming in, so he pushed himself up shakily onto his hands and knees, then stood. He wavered where he stood, looking at the cliffs rising up near him as the beach stretched out in front and behind him, neverending. He turned his weary gaze back over to where he had emerged, the ocean winking at him with the sparkles of the oncoming sunset. 

With a dignity from deep within his subconscious, he bowed to the ocean in gratitude for its aid before turning to the north and heading for a destination he did not know where. His long golden hair dried as he walked, but it was stiff from the salt water. It cloaked his naked body, though he did not feel a chill. His body was still shaky and he had to rest a bit, but as the sun went down and Isil rose in the air, it began to grow a bit chillier and a shiver went through him.

His tired gaze lit up though when he saw the warm glow that could only mean civilization and he felt his energy renewed. He stood and resumed his steady pace, but now it was filled with hope. People...Elves hopefully. But anyone would bring him joy.

He rounded a cliff and stopped, his whole body swaying with joy and fatigue as he gazed upon his discovery. A pale city that was golden with lamps and bonfires rose up near a large wharf, where graceful Elven ships swayed on the waters of the bay. The buildings were spread outwards and along the cliffs that cradled it near the ocean cove it was nestled within, warm and welcoming. A tear of happiness rolled down his cheek and he sank to his knees weakly.

He just stared up at the city, drinking in the familiar architecture. It was different from his home, but it was achingly familiar as well with the natural grace that it blended nature and Elven design. He stood after a bit and began to walk once more towards the city. He rounded one more jutting cliff that pushed him closer towards the water that had moved in and his strength finally left him. With a tired sigh, he sank down and sat next to a pile of boulders that were in direct line with the so close city. His eyes filled with tears of longing as his head lolled to the side and he passed out once again.

A gentle touch to his face woke him from his slumber and he blinked his eyes lightly, confused as he tried to see the source. It was still dark, the deep of night he realized, but he still rolled his head slightly in search of what had woken him. He blinked in exhaustion as he finally focused on two pale figures kneeling next to him, their pale faces gentle with concern as they watched him. He vaguely noticed then that he had been covered by a pearlescent robe and noted that the figure on his left was only in leggings and a sleeveless shift that had embroidery on it that went down along the flaps that parted over strong legs. The muscled arms showed that the figure on the left was most likely male and his hazy glance to his right revealed another male. He felt a watery smile come to his lips when he heard them speaking in the lyrical language of his people. They were Elves. 

Another tear rolled down his cheek and he realized that he was weeping happily and leaned his head into the hand that reached up to brush away his tears soothingly. He heard them ask his name and he tried to answer, but he had no voice. He closed his mouth and eyes as his head fell back a bit when exhaustion once more washed over him, trying to reclaim him, but he fought it desperately. The gentle hand returned to his face and he shakily brought up his own hand and held it to his cheek, desperate for that touch of his kind. 

He sighed as he was gathered into a tender embrace and he rested his head on the strong shoulder, trying so hard to stay conscious. But he lost that battle and fell unconscious, his cheek resting comfortably on the Elf holding him. 

When he woke up again, it was within a room that was dim with shaded sunlight and in a bed that was soft and warm. He blinked slowly and shifted, stretching as he reveled in feeling rested. 

Sitting up, he looked around, sighing in bliss as he took in his surroundings. They were so familiar to him in design, if not personally. He could not remember fully where he had been before suddenly being in the ocean, but he was so happy to just be in a place that he felt safe within. He blinked when he saw that he had been clothed and he shifted and found, to his delight, that he had been cleaned and his hair washed. He gently touched the braids that were adorning his golden hair and smiled at the intricate decorations in his hair.

He stood then very carefully, testing his strength and was relieved that he had most of his strength restored. He discovered a pale blue high collared robe waiting for him over a chair that was nearby as well as a pair of boots the same color that were next to the chair. With great delight, he pulled them all on and brushed his hand over his chest, reveling in being clothed again in Elven clothes. He looked over when a soft knock sounded from his room’s closed door and he turned towards it. Clearing his throat slightly, he took a deep breath. “Enter,” he called and was a bit disappointed that his voice was not stronger.

He hid his disappointment though as the door opened and two male Elves entered. His face lit up with a smile when he recognized his rescuers. “Ai Elbereth! I had hoped to meet you!” he declared happily, his lighter baritone voice raspy from lack of use. He cleared his throat again and grimaced. “Please forgive...it has been a long while since I have spoken,” he admitted as his cheeks colored slightly with his shame.

“Please do not worry, mellon. Here, some water. We also brought you some light food to break your fast,” the Elf on the right said, his smile warm as his dark hair brushed over his back while he went over to a nearby table carrying the tray of food they had brought. (friend)

The silver haired Elf smiled as well as he went over to their guest and offered his arm to give some stabilization and he took the arm gratefully. They joined the dark haired Elf and he sat down before reaching for the glass of water and drinking deeply of the cool liquid. 

He then began to eat the fruit, crusty bread, and cheese that was present on the tray. He groaned loudly in pleasure and grinned sheepishly when his hosts and saviors chuckled in amusement. He swallowed and wiped his mouth. “Pardon. I did not realize how much I missed such simple fare,” he explained and smiled sheepishly when their hands rested on his reassuringly.

“You are indeed a mystery, mellon. I am Celeborn and this is Elrond. We were lucky to find you when we did for the tide was coming in. Who are you and what brought you to Harlond’s shores?” the silver haired Elf, known now as Celeborn, asked warmly and he smiled. 

“I am Glorfindel. I...can not remember how I found myself within the sea, but I was brought to your shores with guidance,” Glorfindel replied, his voice now stronger with water having moistened his throat.

“Glorfindel? Of Gondolin?” Elrond whispered, his eyes shining with amazement and hope, which was mirrored in Celeborn’s own gaze.

Glorfindel frowned a bit as he looked away, his brow furrowing as he tried to pin down the memories that stirred with the name mentioned. “Gondolin...I...am not sure. It is all hazy," he replied as he placed a shaking hand over his brow in an effort to remember. 

He looked up with wide eyes filled with desperation as his hand was gently drawn away and held soothingly by Celeborn. "Ease your mind, mellon. If you are of Gondolin, those memories are most likely best faded and should remain so. We only react thus since it was Elrond's sire, Eärendil, and his parents whom you saved from the fall of Gondolin," Celeborn explained warmly and Glorfindel looked over at Elrond in surprise as the Peredhel nodded in confirmation. 

"Ada always spoke with great pride and sorrow about your valiant battle at the end. It gave them that extra bit of time to escape and they lived as best they could in honor of the sacrifices made," Elrond said with quiet pride and Glorfindel felt tears roll down his cheeks. 

Bowing his head and curling up a bit, Glorfindel wept softly as the emotions from the memories washed over him. He remembered the anguish and grief of losing so many of the ones he had loved and the home he had helped shape as well as the pain from his battles along with the terror. 

He had known that he would do whatever he could to protect the future of the survivors, but he had not known if he had been successful until just then. He was wrapped into their sheltering embrace as he grieved and felt the wounds on his heart healing from the balm of their compassion. 

After a bit, he leaned back from their supportive hold and smiled as he wiped his face of the moisture from his tears. He sighed then and sniffled, feeling at peace with these two who had found him. "Please, may I hear of all that has happened since that night? How many years has it been?" he requested quietly and felt anxious when they looked at each other before refocusing on him.

"Mellon, it has been many centuries since the fall of Gondolin," Celeborn answered to Glorfindel's dismay. With that, they launched into the tale of all that had happened since. Glorfindel, for his part, listened in equal parts wonder, grief, and amazement as he was told of the fall of Morgoth after the successful plea by Eärendil to the Valar. But the successful campaign had resulted in the destruction of Beleriand and he knew then why he had returned to life from within the sea. 

"So much has happened," he murmured and he looked down sadly. "All of my most precious ones are gone. I am...not sure why I was brought back. It is all so hazy," he added with a sigh.

"Well, until you remember, Erenion has stated that you are more than welcome and that anything you need will be provided," Celeborn told him with a warm smile and Elrond nodded in confirmation when Glorfindel looked up in hope.

"He also hopes that you are up to mingling with others for he is having a feast this eve to celebrate Tarnin Austa*, though I think everyone would understand if you decline," Elrond added, but the last bit was added hastily when a look of profound grief washed over Glorfindel's face. "Oh mellon...please accept my apology. I had forgotten," he added gently as he and Celeborn both touched Glorfindel as comfortingly as possible. 

But Glorfindel did not hear him for, at the mention of the holiday, it was as if the sounds of the ocean were filling Glorfindel's ears once more and he keened slightly in anguish as he remembered it all. The dam broke on his memories of that time. He almost drowned in his memories of that fateful night, but the two with him held him in a strong grip and grounded him. 

He let his head fall back as he cried out his grief, then clung to them as they shifted to sandwich him between them in comfort. He did not sob hysterically, but his body trembled with the hurricane of emotions that were tossing his faer into further turmoil. Eventually though, he was brought back into the present again as he heard a gentle singing in his ear, pushing back the intense grief and darkness like a slowly expanding flame in a dark room. He sighed and sniffled, but he did not leave their comforting embrace.

They did not rush him. Instead, they touched him tenderly, running their fingers through his hair and along his back and arms to soothe him further. Their warmth and compassion were once more the balm to his torn faer.

After a while, he straightened slowly, smiling in gratitude at them as they shifted seamlessly with him so that they were as they had been. He took their hands and kissed their palms wordlessly. "Hannon-le," he whispered thickly and cleared his throat as they smiled at him even more. (Thank you)

"If you wish to stay here, I do not think anyone will protest," Celeborn suggested gently and Glorfindel nodded as he wiped his sticky wet face.

"Do not feel you should stay with me though. You should be with family and friends," Glorfindel stated firmly as he brought their hands to his chest. “This holiday is a celebration of life,” he added in a whisper that cracked slightly at the end, but he did not give into his grief as he smiled at them.

“Ah, mellon. Your sacrifice would be a kindness, but neither of us have family here, only friends,” Elrond answered him as he smiled at Glorfindel, who looked surprised.

“Aye. So, we shall be with you to support you in this first of many new festivals that you will experience,” Celeborn added with a tender smile and Glorfindel felt his heart healing even more with their compassionate declarations. 

He nodded in acceptance of their offer and finished his breakfast as they spoke of some of the other things that were affecting the world. He was concerned to hear of the recent rise of Sauron and his creation of a Ring of Power. When it was revealed that the Elves had three Rings of Power of their own created by Celebrimbor in Eriador, he was alarmed, but Celeborn had reassured him that they had not been touched by the hand of Sauron. He looked down as he finished eating and nodded. “I think I know now why I have been returned. But it will take me some time to regain my strength. I know though that my sword is yours, though I know not who I will serve,” he said quietly, solemnly. 

“Let us deal with that when the time comes, mellon. For now, as you said, regain your strength and I am sure you will be called upon for your experience and guidance soon,” Celeborn replied as he grinned and squeezed Glorfindel’s knee. He patted said knee before standing. “I must go and help with some of the events as does Elrond as King’s Herald. If you would like, I can send up a servant to help you clean up and bring you some new clothes for now until you can go and have your own tailormade,” he stated firmly and chuckled when he saw Glorfindel’s gaze lit up.

“I would like that. Am I allowed to explore my new home?” Glorfindel asked and the other two Ellyn laughed.

“Aye, indeed. We shall return with dinner later this evening and we can all celebrate together here,” Elrond responded as he chuckled.

Pleased, Glorfindel watched them leave and sighed. He had not known what day it was and his heart ached at the reminder. But luckily, the day went quickly with happiness and wonder as he enjoyed preparing for the day and then explored what he could of Harlond. He eventually returned to his rooms and sat out on the balcony, where a plush lounge settee was waiting invitingly for him. He just listened to the preparations and sounds of the active city mingling with the calls of nature that surrounded the city.

He was eventually joined by Elrond and Celeborn as the sun was beginning to set and they brought steaming plates of food as well as a carafe of mead and a plate of desserts. They ate, laughed, and talked about many things that were not world bending. When the sun set though, Glorfindel held up his glass as he gazed to the West. They were all silent as the citizens of Harlond raised their voices as one in a brief song of farewell to the sun before falling into respectful silence as they awaited the dawn of the new day. Lights lit the entire city, a hushed defiance to the night before the return of the sun.

The three Ellyn relaxed together, saying nothing as they sipped their mead. And as the night wore on, the anticipation built until the atmosphere fairly buzzed with it. Glorfindel stared to the east intently, his mind working through the memories of his past until they had calmed and faded. He smiled then as he looked over at his two companions, the two who had found him. While he had lost all he had known, he knew that he would gain a new life. He would find his purpose and create a new light until he could return to Aman. For the moment though, he was grateful to the ocean for guiding him to where he could start his new path.

And as the sun rose and the Elves raised their voices in ancient songs of welcome, he joined their singing joyfully.

The End.

*According to Tolkien, Tarnin Austa was the celebration welcoming summer. It was the celebration that the Fall of Gondolin occurred.


End file.
